Furoa High
by Lilalore
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame are all friends going to Furoa High. With bands, movies, and soon to be boyfriends this just maybe the oddest year yet.
1. Motioning

((A/n Hey guys this is my first fanfic on I have two on mediaminer.))Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang and I do not own the idea of high school but I do own the song "You try" so please don't steal if you like them you can ask to use them. I do not own herbal essence shampoo rights (but I own a bottle of it)I do not own escaflowne but it is a great series

On to the story!

———One: Motioning———

Kagome got out of bed at the continual ringing of her bedside clock she

whacked it hurt her hand and marking it just beep louder. She grabbed

the plug and pulled it out. And threw it out the window then yelled

"Mom I need a new clock!" she heard her mother yell something but she

didn't listen she just walked into the bathroom and turned on the

shower. The warn water felt great she washed her hair with her favorite

shampoo Herbal essence Mango, Avocado, Raspberry she washed her

hair out put in conditioner and waited the washed it our she stepped

out of the shower and turned it off she grabbed a towel and wrapped it

around her she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her school

uniform. A black shirt with a red tie, a short red skirt, black tights, and

red shoes. She got dressed and grabbed her messenger bag it had her

favorite anime on it "escaflowne" she checked her bag to make sure she

had all of her books. She was rewarded with finding she didn't have her

math book and her English book she walked to her desk and grabbed

them both stuffing them she ran over to her dresser which had a long

mirror next to it she grabbed a brush and two hair bands she brushed

and braided her calve long hair she put it princess Leia style and

walked out of her room. She ran down the stairs almost tripping over

their cat Buyo and she pet him then ran into the kitchen to see her

mother and her brother sitting at the table she grabbed toast and said

goodbye to them then ran out the front door and went to school. She

walked up to the gates of Furoa High (Flower High in Japanese) she

saw her friends Sango Ayame and Rin waiting for her she ran to them

and said "you guys will be late you shouldn't have had waited for me"

they all shrugged and said " The Dimanzu stick together" Said Sango

naming their band. Kagome just scowled and they walked into the

school heading to their lockers to put their books up. When they got

their they saw there rivals "the enzeruzu" Ayame said with a scowl the

girls looked at the four boys. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Both Takashi's

and KougaUoruffu, and Miroku Mannkku. They were staring at the

girls all of them wearing the male uniform for Furoa High. A black

shirt with a red tie a pair black Slacks and black shoes. All of the school

agreed the girls uniform was cooler but these boys had a diffrence then

the normal boys. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both had long flowing

silver hair and Miroku had black hair in a ponytail and Kouga wore

his back length hair in a ponytail the stared at the girls. Kagome with

her hair. Rin with her hair in a long flowing mass dark brown hair in a

long mass. Sango with her brunette hair in a ponytail and Ayame with

her vibrant red hair and her two pigtails. Kagome reached for her

locker and put her bag in her friends followed the boys did the same.

Kagome grabbed her new schedule she had asked the asst. principal to

put her and her friends in the same classes after promising to pay

attention and not to disturb the class she agreed. Kagome and the

others walked to her first class "Why Biology first" she muttered she out

of all the girls was best at history and math she hated biology and

English. Rin however was great at both these subjects and grinned at

her friend. When they walked in they saw "The B-Witches" the evil girls

of the school. Kikyou, Kagura, Kanna, and Yura. Kagome and her

three friends scowled and walked to the back of the class they sat at the

counter of a four person table and took out there books and waited for

the teacher.. The boys walked in and sat next to the girls. The girls

ignored them and waited for the teacher still. When the teacher Mrs.

Mathari walked in and said " Class please go to page 188" and the girls

went to it. When Biology was done they headed to the second period P.E

and changed into there gym clothes. A red and black shirt red shorts

and black or red tennis shoes same for the boys as well. The teacher Ms.

Kaede split the girls and boys into groups and set them to battle each

other. Furoa High was known not only as one of the best high schools in

the world but also as a demon school. They allowed demons Miko's

demon exterminators and ninja's in. kagome who was a miko sango

whom was an exterminator Ayame a wolf demon and Rin a ninja were

all paired together to fight their rivals Inuyasha and his gang. Kagome

and the girls grabbed their weapons the boys had gotten theirs first.

Kagome with a bow sango wither her hirkotusu(sp) Ayame with a whip

and Rin with two swords. Kaede said " since this is the first day you

may go change into the outfits you chose for your ability. Kags got her

priestess robes Rin her assassin uniform sango the exterminators

uniform and Ayame her clans armor. Inuyasha wore his fire rat cloth

Sesshomaru wore his robes Miroku his monks and Kouga in his clans

armor. They then fought kagome shot Inuyasha with an endless

amount of purification arrows sango threw her boomerang at Miroku

who used his staff to block it Rin fought Sesshomaru head on with her

two sword while he focused blocking her extremely fast attacks Ayame

used her whip to wrap around Kouga's legs after ran around her trying

to create a whirlwind. After all the fighting the girls one Kaede gave

them all a good job and certificates to the mall which supported the

school. Kagome and the girls got dressed back into there uniforms and

headed out to there next Period (3) History. Kagome was silent as she

grabbed her books but when in the room she said " so what should we do

after school?" they thought for a moment and Rin burst out " I want to

go see that new movie Approved" all the girls agreed and decided on

that. History was fun in Kagome's mind because she loved it she'd

grown up with it her grandfather a priest was always telling her stories.

After their history lesson they headed to the fourth period: lunch they

grabbed their meals. The cafeteria had great meals they weren't

mystery meat but they were the food court of the mall. The Tokyo

Vansant mall was one of the main donators and supporters of the high

school. They sat at the Sakura tree which was there favorite spot and

started eating and talking "I cant believe the school day's almost done"

the girls nodded wide smiles covering all of their faces." So…Were going

to Accepted tonight want to have a sleepover then so we can practice the

songs? My parents are out tonight" sango said every one nodded and

stood up as the bell signaled lunch was over. For their fifth period their second to

last one. They had math. They all sat down at their desks and did there

school. English their last period was dull and kagome ignored it. When

they were done with school they decided to meet up at 6:00(its 4:30) and

waved good by and all headed home


	2. Seeing

((A/n: hey guys i'm back with yet another chapter this one is the second and I should have the third up like soon so please check in!)) Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang and I do not own the idea of high school but I do own the song "You try" so please don't steal if you like them you can ask to use them. I do not own herbal essence shampoo rights (but I own a bottle of it)I do not own escaflowne but it is a great series

———Two: Watching———

Kagome walked back to her house thinking about the band and the songs she had written

recently she was going to give them a go but she didn't think they'd last long in the bands

rep. when she got home she noticed her mother wasn't home neither was her brother she saw

a note in the kitchen doorway and stopped to read it. 'Dear Kagome. Your brother and I

have gone to Kyoto for a few weeks to see your grandfather. I know you had a band thing

that's why your not with us We both love you and will see you soon Love, Mom' she sighed

and walked up stairs. She threw her bag down and walked into her bathroom she took a

hot shower and walked out of her room in a towel and searched thru her closet for clothes.

She chose a black striped shirt that hung over your shoulders and a black tank top to go

under it, a short black skirt, tall boots that went to her knees with high heels and black

fishnet gloves and pantyhose. She grabbed a bag and threw her green puppy pajamas and

some extra clothes into a bag and stuffed a black folder with the words "Danger: Highly

explosive" on it and walked out of her room she looked at the clock and saw that it was

already 5:30 so she walked out and went into her garage. She had gotten a bike license

with her friends and she saved up her money and bought a black 2002 **BMW**R1150R.

So did the rest of the gang. She drove to the movie theatre and saw Ayame Rin and

Sango already there she got of and chained her bike putting a tiny bit of the essence of

her miko power to make it so it wouldn't be stolen and she walked to her friends. Sango

waring what kagome wore but with purple and black, Ayame and Rin both wore it to

but with Rin it was blue and Ayame it was red. They bought the tickets and grabbed

popcorn and icee's and walked into the theatre. They sat down and watched the movie.

When they got out it was 7:33 and they were ready to head to Sango's house. When they

were stopped by a gang of thugs the head looking guy who kagome knew as Bankoutsu

stepped up and said " Hey girls wanna have a fun time tonight?" kagome scowled and

said " not with you" his smile which was sexy turned to a deep frown he said " you will

anyways" and grabbed at them kagome and the girls began to kick and punch with

little effort. When they were don't they walked to their bikes and all headed to Sango's

house. When they got there they got off there bikes and ran inside they walked up to

sango's room and sat down kagome asking " What should we do now?" Rin said " lets do

truth or dare. Kagome went first and asked " Sango truth or dare?" sago immdeiatley

said "Dare" kagome thought and grinned wickedly " I dare you to ask Miroku to go

out with you" Sango who had a big crush on Miroku for months blushed deeply and

nodded and said " Rin Truth or dare" rin said "truth" sangfo thought a moment and

said "how much do you like Sesshomaru" rin blushed a deeper red then sango and

answered "a lot" they laughed rin asked Ayame " truth or dare" "truth" Ayame

responded " how much do _you_ like kouga?" " same as you like Sesshomaru" she said and

then said " Kags dare or dare?" "Dare" " I dare you to ask Inuyasha out" she blushed

like sango and said "ok well I have an idea then the band must ask out our crushes out

on a date tommorow" they nodded and walked to sango's basement to practice. Sango's

basement was made like a recording studio. Kagome grabbed her favorite guitar Ayame

took the drums rin grabbed the piano and sango a bass. "Ok how about You try?" they

all nodded and began to play kagome sang "You found a man

**you found a new life **

**you found a way to get him out of your mind**

**..oh oh oh oh.. yeah. **

**You live these day with might **

**you fight to get everything right you try you try oh ya try **

**you live in an opposite world**

**then your turn and he will not be waiting for you**

**because you left him behind yah **

**You try to get everything you want it **

**you want everything perefaect **

**you don't care of anyones feeling **

**you just listen to your self **

**so you try to get everything **

**you it to and you want everything to be perfect **

**you wanna in love with someone whos perfect**

**but life has mistakes and **

**you'll just be alone alone alone alone **

**you may try to get what you want but world perfect and you can try to **

**life without knowning so live your life in happiness instead of trying**

**You try you try you try….**

((A/n: yeah I know its a lot shorter then my last one but I was bored on that one, how was my song it was the first song I ever wrote so.. Please review oh and by the way I take flames well so please feel free to cause I wanna know everyone's oppnion and I will not push you to review it would just be really cool if you could))

TTFN,

Lilalore!


	3. Finding

((A/n: So this is my third chapter I have like a lot more to go anyways when I get to five chapters I'll stop for today and go read someone else's so thanks))

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I do not own the cranberries songs or Miracles by cascada nor do I own the linkin park songs.

------Finding-----

Kagome woke up to Ayame screaming and sango yawning she opened her eye's and saw

the four boys in black clothes. Inuyasha said "hello ladies it's your wakeup call" kagome

scowled and stood up Inuyasha looked at her in surprise and looked her over and stifled

a laugh at her tank top and pajama's with green puppies she answered to his laugh " A:

how'd did you get in B: stop laughing at me C: Do you want to go to the movies with

me sometime?" Inuyasha looked at her like she was just saying she was a guy " w-

what?" he managed " you heard my two questions and my command" she said he

responded " we climbed the window, No I wont, and yeah sure" " so do you guys want

to play truth or dare since were here?" Rin said everyone nodded and sat down to play.

In the end Inuyasha ended up dye the tips of his hair red Sesshomaru had to pull a

tooth out Miroku had to not grope anyone for a month and Kouga had to shave his

tail, The girls Kagome had to make out with Inuyasha, Sango had to give Miroku a

slap, Rin had to sit on her piano and kiss Sesshomaru and Ayame had to keep her hair

down for two months. (the next day) Kagome woke for the second time and saw

Inuyasha curled up next to her Kouga to Ayame sango to Miroku and Rin to

Sesshomaru. She got up and poked the girls and they got up and got dressed and took

turns getting showers. As soon as they were done the boys woke up and took there

showers. It being a Saturday Kagome asked if they wanted to do something. They

decided on going to the mall when they got there they went to the Abercrombie and

Fitch. The girls chose to model for the boys. Swim suits to be exact, For the class trip to

the Caribbean. Kagome came out wearing a black and red bathing suit with dragons on

it, it was a two piece the bottom was skirt the top was wrapped around her neck she

wore two red arm bands with black dragons, to Inuyasha and every othere boy she had

two full length red and black dragon tattoo's wrapped along her legs signaling she was

in the harshina gang. " your i-in t-the Harshina gang?" kagome nodded and moved out

of the way of sango as she came out in her purple and black wrap bikini. Sango's top

was a bikini that wrapped around her stomach and her bottom was a skirt she too had

the dragons except her's were purple and black. When Miroku saw her he started to

drool he got a perverted look on his face and sango whacked him over the head. When

Rin came out she wore a baby blue two piece with a frilly top and bottom the top had

little strings hanging down the bottom was a skirt she too had the dragons except they

were blue she looked at Sesshomaru who had an odd look on his face she said " Ayame

has green dragons, we are the creators of the Harshina gang" Ayame walked out in a

green two piece with black stripes it joined her skirt along her body it fit great showing

her shape off she nodded and they went back in to the dressing rooms to change. After

that little shopping spree the girls were hungry so they walked over to the food court

Inuyasha and the other boys trailed behind talking softly he said " wow should we tell

them about Hakona?" they shook there heads after a long silence Inuyasha asked

"why?" Sesshomaru answered " because it may ruin our chances" Inuyasha nodded and

they walked over to the food court to join the girls.

(a/n he guys sorry I haven't been updating really fast i'm hoping to get to at least ten chappie's by the end of this month but this is one of the busiest months so it may take me a while


End file.
